Handguards for protecting the hands of riders of motorbikes, motorcycles, motor scooters, bicycles, and ATVs are known in the art. The handguard is configured to protect a rider's hands from debris as well as wind and rain. In one known embodiment, the handguard includes a shield member having a first end and a second end, wherein each end is rigidly connected to a handlebar of a vehicle.